total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants VS Papyrus
Description Nick toons vs Undertale! Which nice guy will finish last? Interlude NICE GUYS SPONGEBOB AND PAPYRUS SpongeBob The Krusty Krab is the main attraction of Bikini Bottom, being a restaurant with a greedy owner. It's strongest being there being SpongeBob. Spongebob is a master frycook, being capable of making dozens of meals in seconds without resting. He can also use his spatula as a weapon in combat, which is surprisingly highly capable. However, some of Spongebob's greatest accomplishments is his durability. He's tanked being hit in the face and back, can survive being crushed by a steamroller, and, most importantly, has survived a nuclear blast, from a weapon he created. SpongeBob:I AM SPONGEBOB, DESTROYER OF EVIL! Papyrus ' Papyrus is not very intelligent, but makes up for it with his bones, of which he has a LOT of. You see, Papyrus is a skeleton, and skeletons contain things like blood cells and iron, the latter of which being a type of metal.' Papyrus also has a special attack, which sometimes gets stolen by a dog. However, his greatest trump card is his blue attack, which forces the enemy to jump to win. However, Papyrus still is not smart, and won't even hurt a fly. This however, does not keep him behind at all. Papyrus:'' I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!'' Battle Papyrus is walking down the street trying to get away from Sans's annoying jokes. Suddenly, he bumps into a yellow sponge. Papyrus: Hey, watch where you're going! SpongeBob: Hey sir, would you like a Krabby Patty? Papyrus: One of these weird water burgers? I'll pass! SpongeBob: But....but...You must! Papyrus was getting angry at this fool's behavior. Papyrus: You don't tell the cool guy what to do! I'm gonna teach you some manners! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzBv3FYpr0 60 Seconds Papyrus grabs a bone and whacks SpongeBob with it, causing SpongeBob to lose balance. Papyrus then swings at him again, but SpongeBob counters with his Spatula. The two get into a sword fight until SpongeBob blinds Papyrus with his bubble blower. Papyrus: AGH! The great Papyrus has been blinded! 50 Seconds SpongeBob: AHA! SpongeBob then pulls him over with his net and whacks everyone's favorite skeleton a couple of times with his Spatula before drop kicking Papyrus back. Papyrus: You can't beat me, fool! Papyrus then hits SpongeBob with a Blue Bone, causing SpongeBob to fly back. SpongeBob then blows more bubbles in an attempt to trap Papyrus. Papyrus: Not today, buddy! 40 Seconds Papyrus throws bones at the bubbles, causing them to pop and hit SpongeBob in the nose. SpongeBob starts crying, causing Papyrus to slip and fall. SpongeBob then impales Papyrus with the Spatula, only for Papyrus to laugh it off. SpongeBob: Uh oh. 30 Seconds Papyrus then bitch slaps SpongeBob and knocks him in the air with a Bone, and hits a descending SpongeBob like a baseball bat with a bone, knocking SpongeBob into a tree. SpongeBob gets up and runs full speed at Papyrus. Papyrus: AHHHHHH 20 Seconds SpongeBob then stuffs a Krabby Patty down Papyrus's throat, causing him to choke. SpongeBob then kicks Papyrus in the gut and smacks him with his net. Papyrus: AGH! This food tastes like crap! I need spaghetti! From a distance, Sans kicks spaghetti at Papyrus who catches it and throws it at SpongeBob, hitting him in the face. 10 Seconds SpongeBob: Ah! Why is it so dark! Papyrus then grabs a blue bone and leaps at SpongeBob but Spongebob starts beating him to death KO! Spongebob: Ha, don't mess with me you stupid skeleton! Spongebon and Patrick then high five and walk to Squidward's house together. Results The winner is SpongeBob SquarePants! 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png Category:Boys Only